Blue Cornflowers in Her Hair
by J. Maria
Summary: 20 couldbe or couldhave been weddings between Buffyverse characters and other fandom characters. Various crossings and characters.
1. Buffy: You Don't

Title: Blue Cornflowers in Her Hair  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Things that aren't mine: Buffy Co and the quotes. Things that are: the plot.  
Summary: Perfect weddings are hard to come by, especially when you grew up on a hellmouth. Twenty could-be weddings, crossing the 'verses.  
Words: 181  
A/N: I blame the two weddings I went to this summer on this mix of 'verses. Also, the first part isn't a crossover. I know.

**Blue Cornflowers in Her Hair**  
_1. You Don't_

_  
You don't know how it feels  
To be the one who loves the most  
- Sara Evans  
_

His hands were clasped tightly in front of him, and he watched the back doors creep open. The bridesmaids came down the aisle first, their saphire colored dresses swishing around them. The door creaked open again, and there she was. She smiled brightly at him as she clutched on tightly to her father's arm - ok, her father figure's arm. Her blond hair was braided intricately atop her hair, bright blue cornflowers wreathed into it instead of the tradition pearls and veil. They were a perfect compliment to the pale cream colored satin dress she wore.

Her extended family brushed tears from their eyes as they watched her make her way to him. Three of her guests glared, despite their date's protesting pinches. She knew they thought she was making a mistake in marrying him, but it wasn't up to them. _Any_ of them. She'd chosen the Immortal, and they were just going to have to deal with it.

But even as she said her vows, Buffy's heart wasn't completely in it. The worst part was that they both knew it.


	2. Buffy: Field of Innocence

Title: Blue Cornflowers in Her Hair  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: Things that aren't mine: Buffy & Co, Firefly & co, and the quotes. Things that are: the plot, kinda  
Words: 123  
Summary: Perfect weddings are hard to come by, especially when you grew up on a hellmouth. Twenty could-be weddings, crossing the 'verses.  
A/N: Set post season 5, bit of an AU on where Buffy went when she died.

**Blue Cornflowers in Her Hair**  
_2. Field of Innocence_

_  
Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
- Evanescence  
_

Buffy stood in the circle that was formed by her friends, dressed in a homespun white cotton dress. The high-neckline had an almost Chinese style to it, and she held a small boquet of daisies in her hand. Her blonde hair hung in a loose braid down her back. The silence was deafening as the light began to dim around her. Tears of disbelief, pain, and joy slipped down her cheeks. Her eyes darted to Willow's bloodied face, to Tara and Anya's shocked ones, and to Xander's joyful one.

She was back in Sunnydale, and it broke her heart. Her fingers trembled as a sob was wrenched from her lips.

"Mal!"

"Bad?" Willow murmured, confused by the latin word. "What was bad, Buffy?"


	3. Buffy: Rebel Prince

Title: Blue Cornflowers in Her Hair  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Things that aren't mine: Buffy Co, Harry Potter & Crew and the quotes. Things that are: the plot.  
Words: 221  
Summary: Perfect weddings are hard to come by, especially when you grew up on a hellmouth. Twenty could-be weddings, crossing the 'verses.  
A/N: The stories will be divided up between characters, four for each character

**Blue Cornflowers in Her Hair**  
_3. Rebel Prince_

_  
Oh I can see him now  
Though it's so far away  
Amongst the roving crowd  
Going the other way  
- Rufus Wainwright  
_

Buffy, looking resplendent even in the haggish dress his mother had insist she wear, had an empty smile on her face as she walked down the aisle to meet him. Both sides of the aisle was nearly empty save her sister. Dawn was the only one who'd come. Buffy smiled at her sister as she walked past her, ignoring the tears streaming down her cheeks.

She wore white, a thing a lot of people were shocked about. Buffy didn't care. She was going to have her wedding day. He was still there, waiting for her at the altar. He wore a handsome suit she'd picked out for him. She always had good taste, she'd picked him after all.

She didn't even mind taking his name. Shacklebolt wasn't that weird, her first name was Buffy after all. And she'd get to keep her initials. B.S. Lovely. The priest looked solemn in his robes and Buffy only smiled blankly on. Kingsley's eyes were shut, his hands clasped in front of him. A single tear rolled down Buffy's cheek as she stood in front of him. Her bouquet of white roses shook in her hand. She laid them gently beside him, leaning in to kiss him for the last time. It wasn't fair. There wasn't supposed to be a funeral on her wedding day.


	4. Buffy: Some People

Title: Blue Cornflowers in Her Hair  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: Things that arent mine: Buffy Co, TMNT & Co and the quotes. Things that are: the plot.  
Summary: Perfect weddings are hard to come by, especially when you grew up on a hellmouth. Twenty could-be weddings, crossing the verses.  
A/N: Okay, high cheese factor. I know. This is what happens when you don't ninja kick the damn plot bunny.

****

Blue Cornflowers in Her Hair

_4. Some People_

~*~  
It's sad to think that some won't find it  
And others won't recognize it even when it comes  
We're all at the mercy of the will of love  
- LeAnn Rimes  
~*~

This was life, this was all she ever wanted. Okay, so he wasn't blue eyed and riding on a white horse. He wasn't rich, but luckily the Council provided for her. Payment for services that went way above and beyond anything any other slayer had ever given them. He understood the importance of family, even if it was the one you had to make.

He didn't have a last name and that didn't bother her. She'd be Mrs. Summers instead of Miss Summers. At least she was getting to be a Mrs. Slayers normally never lived long enough to get that. She was in love, and at her happy cookie-her.

Buffy smiled at him as he lifted the veil to kiss her. His large hand cupped her face as he leaned forward. She could see Mikey, Leo, Donny, and Casey behind him, getting ready to whoop it up, just like she knew April, Dawn, Willow and Faith were planning on doing. Giles and Splinter were watching like the proud fathers they were.

"Love you, Raph," Buffy murmured against his lips.

"Love you, too."


	5. Faith: Big Yellow Taxi

Title: Blue Cornflowers in Her Hair  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Things that arent mine: Buffy Co, Doctor Who & companions and the quotes. Things that are: the plot.  
Summary: Perfect weddings are hard to come by, especially when you grew up on a hellmouth. Twenty could-be weddings, crossing the verses.  
A/N: Woot! New character time. Whoever will it be?

****

Blue Cornflowers in Her Hair

_5. Big Yellow Taxi_

~*~  
Don't it always seem to go  
That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
- Counting Crows  
~*~

She was wearing black to her wedding. Not cause this fiancé - and how much of a shit-kicker was it that she'd gone through three of them? - was dead or anything. It was her color and she didn't like doing anything that seemed too normal. Girl had to protect her rep after all. Sides, black was slimming, and she needed all the help she could get these days.

"This takes me back, it does," the man walking her down the aisle chuckled.

"Doc, you gonna wise-crack while I'm taking my walk?" Faith poked the tall short-haired man in the side. He was wearing a leather coat, jeans and a sweater.

"I'm just saying, Mickey in a church picking his nose I've seen," the Doctor rolled his eyes at the three tearful bridesmaids.

B was decked out in bright lilac, little D was in emerald green, and Ro was in bright blue. Her would-be sisters watching her get married to none other than Mickey Smith, the would be defender of the earth and the father of her baby girl. Maggie Mae gurgled up from Mama J's arms from the front pew, where she was cuddled into G-man's side. She couldn't believe she'd let herself get so domesticated. The worst part? She kinda liked it.


	6. Faith: Secret Garden

Title: Blue Cornflowers in Her Hair  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-1  
Disclaimer: Things that arent mine: Buffy Co, Psych and the quotes. Things that are: the plot.  
Summary: Perfect weddings are hard to come by, especially when you grew up on a hellmouth. Twenty could-be weddings, crossing the verses.  
A/N: Originally going to go with Kresley Coles Immortals after Dark, but I couldn't remember a male who wasn't already partially paired off the top of my head. Hmm.

****

Blue Cornflowers in Her Hair

_6. Secret Garden_

~*~  
She's got a secret garden  
Where everything you want  
Where everything you need  
Will always stay  
A million miles away  
- Bruce Springsteen  
~*~

"That is just so wrong," Shawn Spencer couldn't wrap his head around it.

"I don't get it," Burton 'Gus' Guster's brow was drawn tightly in confusion.

"He _arrested _her five weeks ago!" Detective Juliet OHara frowned in displeasure.

"Don't they make the cutest couple?" Buzz grinned, placing his wedding gift on the table just past the reception line.

Detective Carlton Lassiter looked eerily happy, his bouncing new bride was laughing at something he said. A tiny blonde woman, a willowy brunette, a fiery redhead (and Shawn was sure there was a joking in the offing at that combination alone) and a man with one eyed (once again, joke in progress) wore expressions similar to their own.

Shawn strained to hear what they were whispering about. Which definitely was not polite. Some people were trying to be _nosy_ here! He was half leaning around Gus just to hear them.

"Personally, I think it's creepy that she looks so much like his ex," the pirate man was saying.

"They must have gotten hitched on a drunken binge. She hated him five weeks ago when he pulled her in on a Drunk and Disorderly," the brunette rolled her eyes at him.

"I think they're both crazy," the redhead added.

"I just don't get it," the blonde sighed, looking a bit wistful at Lassy's happiness.

"Was it a bet do you think?" the brunette added, staring hard at the couple.

"Faith would not commit herself to one person on a bet," the redhead snorted. "A dare, sure. A bet, not so much."

"Didn't she swear off men after Robin's betrayal with some sweet hot thing not two months ago?" the pirate asked again.

"Apparently only men who associated with the Council. Law officers are fair game, I guess," the redhead snorted again.

"I don't get it. I just don't get it," the blonde muttered again. "How did she snag a husband before _me_? I'm all done being cookie dough now, and all I can attract are creepy old Italian guys."

An older man walked up to them, giving them a glare and saying something in a low voice. It worked magic, obviously, because all four of them looked like contrite children. Shawn straightened up hurriedly, knocking into Juliet and Gus.

"I guess we'll never know why they got married," Juliet blushed.

"Well, at least we're not the only one's not getting it."


	7. Faith: Colors of the Wind

Title: Blue Cornflowers in Her Hair  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Things that arent mine: Buffy Co, Supernatural and the quotes. Things that are: the plot.  
Summary: Perfect weddings are hard to come by, especially when you grew up on a hellmouth. Twenty could-be weddings, crossing the verses.  
A/N: Because Happy!Content!Pregnant!Faith is my happy place (as well as Disturbed!Hurt!Wounded!Buffy is as well. Hmm, that says something about me but I'm not quite sure what.)

****

Blue Cornflowers in Her Hair

_7. Colors of the Wind_

~*~  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth  
- Pocahontas OST  
~*~

There wasn't an aisle. There wasn't a church. There was barely a minister, and it was Andrew and his on-line certificate at that. There was blood and pain and demons galore. There was B, and little D. There was Spike and Xander and hell, even Willow was there. Angel had showed, and little Connor. There was Dean and the Impala, and Bobby. Kit and Vi had showed up out of nowhere to pitch hit, and Wood had popped up out of nowhere to help not one bit.

When she'd rolled up on Sunnydale six years ago, Faith had never thought she'd make it this long. She wasn't even sure she'd make it past six days much less six years. And she sure as hell never saw him in her future. A future she'd kill to keep in front of her for a long time to come. She threw up her sword to block the attack just as another labor pain kicked in.

"Skip to the end, Andrew!" Faith shouted through gritted teeth.

"Uh - do you Samuel John Winchester take Faith Lenore Lehane as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do! Faith, hold on were nearly there!" Sam tugged her back to the propped open doors of the hospital behind them.

Dawn and Kit were tugging the others through the door while Willow was hurling protective spells behind them. Vi, Dean and Buffy were covering their retreat while the others were clearing the path in front of them deeper into the hospital.

"Its completely warded, get them inside!" Willow shouted.

"Do you Faith Lenore Lehane take Samuel John Winchester as your lawfully wedded husband?" Andrew gasped out as the last three fighters retreated behind the magically warded hospital doors.

"I do! Damn, this kid's anxious to get out!" Faith screamed as the pain hit her again.

Wood slammed up against the barrier over the glass doors, blood and puss running down in rivulets across his decaying face. Other zombies hurled against the door after him, but to no avail. Andrew whimpered but continued on.

"By the power invested to me by the good folks at getmeaministerfast dot com, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Um, you may now catch your baby that's visibly crowning from her lady-parts," Andrew looked ill.

"Get him away from my lady-parts!" Faith screamed.

"Ohmygoddess! Bobby!" Dawn shrieked, looking away, much like her sister and Faith's new brother-in-law.

"Only you would get married and have a whelp during a zombie storm, Slayer," Spike laughed.


	8. Faith: Someday We'll Know

Title: Blue Cornflowers in Her Hair  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-1  
Disclaimer: Things that arent mine: Buffy Co, the Dark-Hunters and the quotes. Things that are: the plot.  
Summary: Perfect weddings are hard to come by, especially when you grew up on a hellmouth. Twenty could-be weddings, crossing the verses.  
Spoilers: Acheron.  
A/N: Because redemption is a big thing for them both.

****

Blue Cornflowers in Her Hair

_8. Someday We'll Know_

~*~  
Who holds the stars up in the sky  
Is true love just once in a lifetime  
- Mandy Moore  
~*~

He was hot. She'd give him that. He was arrogant and he'd tried to kill one of the only people who'd wanted nothing but his love and friendship. He wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he had some good qualities. Staying power, a mean right hook and a killer smile. His life was forever tied to the person he could never wish away or be rid of, her life was forever tied to the person she could never be or emulate hard enough.

He had to redeem himself, as did she. He was light where she was dark, but their souls were eerily similar. She'd tried to save his life, not realizing that she needn't have worried. Being tied to his very immortal, very god-like half-brother helped a bit.

Speaking of whom, Ash was now glaring down at them, his own recent bride was smiling at him. Faith only smirked up at him. He rolled his eyes from his throne.

"Styxx?"

"Yes."

"Faith?"

"Hellya."

"It's done," Acheron sighed. "You're eternally tied to each other."

"Wouldn't want it any other way," Faith grinned, pulling the blond down for a world-shaking kiss.


End file.
